justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Birthday
"Birthday" 'von Katy Perry ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, Just Dance Now, und ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a pastel-schemed costume. She is wearing a pink and sky blue top with sprinkles, a yellow and pink layered skirt, yellow polka-dot stockings with pink cupcake prints and blue high heeled boots. She has long marigold hair tied in a ponytail braid and is wearing a floral wreath made of teddy bears and button flowers. She is wearing very heavy makeup consisting of blusher and eyeliner. Background The background has a pastel scheme. There are also pictures of cake and confectionery appearing. It is supposed to give the dance a birthday feel. You can see many macaroons around and you can also see them with candles lit. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 '''Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3, 4 and 5: '''Throw both of your arms up in the air while you lift up your right leg. '''Gold Move 2: Jump up with your legs fully up and hold both hands out as if you're confused. 20.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4 & 5 17.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup, both of which are the same: '''All: Open both of your arms (Part Of Me). Pomgm1.png|All Gold Moves (Part Of Me) Mashup Birthday has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Best of Katy" 'and only features dancers from Katy Perry songs. Dancers ''(No repeats) '''GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Birthday (JD2015) * ''I Kissed A Girl'' (JD2014) * ''Hot N Cold'' (JD) * ''Waking Up In Vegas'' (JD2014) * ''California Gurls'' (JD3) * ''Teenage Dream'' (JD3) * ''Firework'' (JD2) * ''Part of Me'' (JD4) GM1&2 * [[E.T.|''E.T.]] (JD3) * [[Dark Horse|''Dark Horse]] (P2) (JD2015) Party Master Mode Birthday has a Party Master Mode available. Here are the captions in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' * Birthday * Purple Punch/Model Walk/Fluo Clock/Lonely Walk * Angry Teen/Why Me/Street Robot/Snap Dance * Hippie Mill/Cute Wrestler/Pendulum Whip/Clean Up * Glamorous Walk/Sunny Cross/Disco Hips/Crazy Slide * Cross Jumpy/Crossfire/'Built For This'/'Maps' * Take My Hand/Puppet Self Control/Violent Walk/Electro Chill * Fit My Knees/Angry Girl/Hippie Shake/Running Cheerleader * Move Like Eighties/Futuristic Stretching/Modeling/Girly Balance * Come Here/Release My Head/Haunted Arm/Side Walk * Let's Moonwalk/Prisoner/Don't Move/Up And Down * African Dance/Energetic Girl/'Built For This'/'Holding Out for a Hero' * Cute Smash/Hippie Fight/Release Me/Be Sweet * Charismatic Distress/Tiger Claws/Run Like Eighties/Dog Lock * Serious Fitness/Glamorous Jump/Puppet's Holding/Feel The Groove * Stupid Balance/Running Weird/Skiing Back/Why Me * Elegant Lock/Catching Disco/Happy Cheerleader/Fast Run * Hippie Wave/Too Cool For You/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Delicate Stretch/Explorer On The Ground/Rain Dance/Eighty Slow * Come On/Djole/Forgot My Legs/Disco Waves * I'm So Soft/Feel Bollywood'' (Glitch)/Cheerleader's Storm/African Mill * Electro Chill/Happy Rasputin/'Summer/'''Maps * Be The Wind/Enjoy And Slide/Radical Geometry/Stay Away * Explorer's Lash/Cardio Training/Wake Up Mind/Catch The Fur * Hippie Ragga/Dog Walk/Weird Rythme/Feel The Groove * Hourra/Wipe Away/Shoot The Light/Super Crazy Shake * Birthday Community Remix Birthday has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * JinxyPeach USA * JulioCesarBrasi Brasil * rfmckinleyport Brasil * AzoozHunaiyyan USA * Lizergieskal Greece * Lathia Germany * Navya03 USA * Leticia___Faria USA * robertokirby386 USA * ZillyZucchhini USA * clem12389 France * Charell3 USA * Ivan Eduh Brasil * Kondzix06 Poland * Pinkgoth1 UK * Francision69 USA * MohammedAlsaif USA * jaulea1 USA * Facchi Brasil * LG4907 USA * mzmpicchiatti Mexico * EdherThulio Brasil * Moogly-H Australia * AG_Butterfly Russia * klakisyanyan Mexico * ourifia alibi France Appearances in Mashups Birthday appears in the following Mashup: *''Stadium Flow ''(High Energy Girls) Trivia * This was revealed in the ESRB's rating summary. The following 3 lines are referenced as suggestive: ** "Pop your Perignon" ** "So let me get you/In your birthday suit" ** "Boy when you're with me/I'll give you a taste" *** However, none of these lyrics were censored in-game. *** "Pérignon" is a brand of champagne, "Birthday suit" refers to nudity, and "I'll give you a taste" refers to a French kiss. "Birthday suit" may not have been censored because the dancer points to her clothes as if it was a birthday suit, or because it's the title's name. * This is the tenth song by Katy Perry song in the series. It is followed by Dark Horse. *This choreography reuses a move from Roar. ** Also, the background dancers use a move from Pound The Alarm ''at some moments. * The dancer's face is clearly seen. * ''Just Dance 2015 ''came out in October, which is the same month as Katy Perry's birthday (Oct 25). The fact that this song by her is birthday themed will be featured makes it a huge coincidence. Not only this, but the game also comes out just days before her birthday (either on October 21 or 23rd). * Unlike other dancers with makeup that is hardly visible in game, this dancer's makeup is clearly visible. * Birthday has a move similar to ''Primadonna. The move is that both coaches turn to each of their sides and "blow" the candles or chandeliers respectively. * This dancer's makeup scheme makes her face very visible, which is also happened to'' Break Free, ''Price Tag ''and Take On Me.'' * Her skirt sometimes gets in the way. * There is a brief glitch in the track's party master mode (Only in Wii U), if you select the caption "Feel Bollywood" at some point, the'' Jai Ho!'' coach isn't synced up with the pictograms. * The dancer lip syncs "Happy Birthday" every time the line is sung. * The Mashup for this song only features other songs by Katy Perry. The dancers for all the songs by Katy Perry, except Roar, are featured in the Mashup. ** This is the first time a dancer from any non-Solo routine (in this case, a Trio) is used as a Solo dancer (the ''Dark Horse'' lead dancer). ** Also, this is the only Just Dance 2015 Mashup that features at least one dancer from every game of the main series. *When unlocking the avatar for this song after playing it, the lipstick is absent. However, when you look at it in the Avatar Shop, the lipstick appears. **This also happens with Cool For The Summer's avatar on the seventh generation console versions of ''Just Dance 2016'', as the collar is purple when unlocking it, while in the avatar shop, the avatar has a golden collar with spikes. * The first time Hot n Cold appears in the Mashup, the transition is not smooth like in other Mashups, but rather, it seems very sudden much like the transitions in Maneater's Mashup. * There was a VIP on the World Dance Floor named Aurélie during most of November 2014. Players could dance with her while this song was played on the World Dance Floor. * In the preview video, the arrows for the pictograms were dark pink, despite the glove being red. * This song won in the Favorite Choreo category on the second Just Dance Awards. * In some beta gameplay snapshots, the coach appears to have a blue glow instead of a solid border like in the final version. In another, the coach's outline is orange instead of blue. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The dancer was used as a promotional figure for E3. * Birthday was used by Just Dance to celebrate National Dessert Day 2015 on Twitter.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/654344050942738432/photo/1 Gallery Birthday-0.jpg|Birthday B-dayCoach.png 10-Birthday.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Birthday Proof.jpg|Leak birthday_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88jtm3.png|Coach Extraction BirthdayExtraction.png Birthday!!.png birthday_cover.png Birthdaymu cover.png|Dance Mashup Cover Birthday 170720.gif birthday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Birthday beta.jpg|Beta (look at the background) 10689477_630654787069975_6565148976927197667_n.jpg Birthday cover@2x-1-.jpg|JDNOW Cover images (51).jpg|Gameplay Birthday PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms Videos Katy Perry - Birthday (Official) Just Dance 2015 - Birthday Birthday (Best of Katy Perry Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Birthday - Katy Perry JUST DANCE 2015 COMMUNITY REMIX 5 Stars Just Dance 2015 - Birthday Party Master Just Dance 2015 VIP - Birthday - 5 Stars. Birthday - Katy Perry (Just Dance Now) Birthday (Mashup) - 舞力全开 2015 Just Dance Unlimited - Birthday Just Dance 2017 - Birthday References Site Navigation en:Birthdaypt:Birthdaytl:Birthdayzh:生日快乐 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Party Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Just Dance V.I.P Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Leckere Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Katy Perry Kategorie:Aurélie Sériné